


It's All About Flowers

by CNW_Vermillion



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNW_Vermillion/pseuds/CNW_Vermillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom enters a shop to buy a bouquet of flowers, but who said that that would be easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I'm a newbie here, so sorry if my tags are incorrect or anything. For the record it took me more time to enter the tags, the summary (I really suck in writting summaries, obviously) and everything than write the whole story (honestly!). Also, I haven't written anything in ages plus I was too lazy to go through it, so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> Despite all the verbiage, I really hope you like it! Let me know if you want me to continue with it and make it a multiple part story

Tom stepped into the small flower shop in the corner. The old lady, who was sitting behind the counter smiled and greeted him politely. He warmly smiled back at her. Without saying anything his blue eyes traveled around the small place, there was a variety of flowers around but a certain colorful bouquet caught his attention. He couldn’t help but stare at it. It clearly was not what he initially had in his mind, but he they looked especially beautiful.

‘’Good evening!’’ he heard the soft voice of the old woman ‘’Can I help you?’’ 

‘’Yes, please’’ he replied not looking at the old lady ‘’I’d like this bouquet’’ he pointed at the dahlias with his finger and turned see to the old woman staring at him blankly. He blinked a few times, before turning his head to the opposite direction and realize that the old lady wasn’t directing to him, but to a customer who had just entered. 

It was a woman, a beautiful woman, probably in her mid-twenties. He eyed her up and down. She had long dark brown hair, a pair of icy blue eyes and a really charming smile on her face. He could tell from her features that she wasn’t a natural brunette. He could swear she was a natural blond. It didn’t matter though, she really was pretty. She emanated an incredible charm.

Her lovely velvet voice distracted him from his thoughts. ‘’I’d like the most beautiful dahlias you have’’ she said to the old lady and he saw the old woman standing up and taking the bouquet he had been admiring for, he didn’t even know, how long now.

‘’How about these?’’ the old lady raised the bouquet in her hands and the young woman’s eyes shot open in admiration ‘’Yes! Those!’’ excitement in her voice 

‘’Excuse me miss’’ Tom suddenly interfered ‘’but I’ve been watching this bouquet for a while know’’ he tried to sound as polite as possible

‘’Aww … Have you bought it?’’ the woman seemed Beffudled 

‘’No …’’ he scratched his head ‘’but I was about to’’ he looked at the old lady seeking confirmation. The old woman shrugged.

‘’Yes, but … Did you?’’ the woman insisted and even though her voice was sweet, her gaze was intense. He shook his head and sighed defeated. 

‘’Do you have any more of those?’’ he asked the old lady but she slowly moved her head in a negative way with an apologetic look in her eyes. ‘’Then I’m having those’’ he stated confident pointing at the dahlias. He was the first who saw the bouquet after all and he should be the one to buy them. The young lady couldn’t believe his obstinate determination.

‘’For God’s sake!’’ she threw her arms in the air ‘’If you wanted them why you didn’t buy them at first place?’’ 

‘’I was about to miss, I was just admiring them’’

‘’But you didn’t’’ she said matter of factly. ‘’You should learn sir, that if you want something, ask for It, before someone else claim it’’ 

‘’Listen miss, I’ll pay for whatever you take, just let me that those’’ he started feeling desperate. The woman crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly and shook her ‘no’

‘’It’s mother’s day today miss and I wanted to take them to my mum’’ maybe if he explained, she would let him take them. The woman seemed skeptical and for a split of second he thought that she would back off and let him take that bouquet, but that thought vanished from his mind when she spoke 

‘’It’s my sister’s birthday today sir, and I want to buy them for my sister’’ she responded and Tom thought since when women buy each other flowers. He thought it was always men who bought women flowers. 

‘’You can buy your sister another bouquet and not the one I was eye-claiming before you’’ he crossed his arms over his chest too

‘’Not when her name, actually, is Dahlia!’’ she raised her voice a bit emphasizing the word ‘is’. If she was telling the truth she really had a point, but he decided to back off anyway. She had won. He watched her walking towards the cashier with a triumphant grin in her face. Then, his gaze turned to a small cactus. Well, it wasn’t the best possible gift he could buy for mother’s day, but it looked cute and he liked it.

‘’Just a minute’’ he heard the young woman’s voice again ‘’I’ll have that tiny cactus over there too’’ he first looked at her and then followed her gaze. She was talking about the cactus he was considering about buying for his mum. Was she doing it on purpose? He felt his blood boil

‘’Excuse me, but I am watching this cactus!’’ he emphasized the ‘I’

‘’Have you bought it?’’ she asked. Deja-vu! Ugh … Not again! 

‘’What now?! Do you have o brother named Cactus too?’’ he spat at her, with a hint of irony in his voice

‘’Nope’’ she shook her head ‘’I want that for me’’. He almost tempted to push it a little bit more and ask her if HER name was Cactus

‘’But I saw it first’’ he complained 

‘’How many times do I have you to tell you, sir: if you want something ASK for it, before somebody else claims it’’ she repeated the advice she had given him just a few minutes ago

She approached and took the small cactus from his sight and placed on the counter next to the bouquet of dahlias.  
Not wanting to argue anymore, he grabbed another bouquet of peonies and headed to the cashier. He thought about asking the young lady if she wanted them too, as so far she was taking everything he was setting an eye on, but he feared the woman would say yes, so he didn’t. The young lady gestured him to pay first as she was busy writing a card. He quickly paid and stormed out of the shop.

The young lady finish with the card, paid, thanked the old woman, apologized for the unfortunate incident and left. As soon as she was outside, she closed her eyes and took a quick sniff of the dahlias.  
‘’Do you need a ride?’’ she heard a rather familiar voice behind her. She turned reluctantly to see the man she was arguing before leaned against the wall

‘’Are you planning on killing me and taking the dahlias and the cactus?’’ she asked jokingly, yet with a suspicious tone in her voice

‘’No...’’ He laughed ‘’I just figured out that if I want something, I should ask for it, before somebody else claims it’’ he smiled widely at her. A brittle laugh escaped her mouth but didn’t reply, she just looked deep into his eyes.

‘’Well do you?’’ he asked again, less confident this time 

‘’Sure!’’ she replied as soon as re had regained her composure. He placed his hand on her back to lead her towards his car and offered to carry her flowers but she refused

‘’I’m not going to take them. You fought for them and you won’’ he noticed she was smiling triumphantly. He liked her smile. ‘’What’s your name?’’ he asked while they were walking

‘’Rose’’ she said with her velvet voice

‘’Well, Rose nice to meet you, I’m …’’ but he didn’t manage to finish as Rose cut him off

‘’Tom Hiddleston’’ she stated ‘’I know who you are’’


End file.
